dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Transcended Gaela/Overlord
|name1 = Transcended Form |link2 = |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = /Exalted |name3 = Exalted Form |link4 = First Impact Gaela |name4 = First Impact }} /Melee) |flavora1 = Doesn't miss the chance. and cuts through the enemy by moving at the speed of light. |aEffect1 = Only activates when an enemy or Boss-type enemy is in the air and inflicts 3710% damage with 100% accuracy on 1 enemy. 10.2 sec |activeskill2 = Bloody Dance ( /Melee) |flavora2 = The Bloodstained Coral is thirsting for more blood. |aEffect2 = Inflicts 1741% damage to all enemies with 100% chance and removes all "Alter Egos" or Pets/Summons. 17.9 sec |activeskill3 = Turn over a New Leaf |flavora3 = The title of the strongest sword motivates her to become more powerful. |aEffect3 = Increases Gaela's by 45% and Accuracy by 200 for 10 seconds. Additionally, Gaela removes all debuffs on herself every second. 19.9 sec |passive1 = Sword Dance |flavorp1 = |pEffect1 = Every time Gaela attacks she has a chance to gain a "Sword" buff. The Buff lasts for 13.6 seconds and increases her by 18% per buff. This effect can overlay up to 7 times and is immune to beneficial buff removal. |passive2 = Clean Heart |flavorp2 = Gaela's pure heart resists the corruption of the Bloodstained Coral. |pEffect2 = Increases allied units STR by 30%. Also, for every 1% of Max HP that Gaela is missing, increase her Damage Reduction by 1%. |passive3 = Stable Mind |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Increases Gaela's damage by 60% and reduces damage received by 20%. |passive4 = Phantom Dance |flavorp4 = |pEffect4 = Activates upon receiving 7 "Sword" buffs. For 9 seconds, increase by 170%, Normal Attack Damage by 600%, increases by 10% for each attack, and dispels all enemy buffs. Gaela gains immunity against all debuffs and all attacks are hits with 100% accuracy. The duration of "Phantom Dance" increases by 2 seconds each time Gaela kills and enemy during "Phantom Dance". |passive5 = Chance to Turn It Around |flavorp5 = Her incredible power shines even in the moment of crisis. |pEffect5 = If Gaela lands a hit on an enemy, gain a "Sword" buff. Also, gain a "Sword" buff each time an ally dies. If Gaela is already in "Phantom Dance", the duration is increased by 2 seconds, up to 9 additional seconds. Attacks on Boss-type enemies will grant a "Sword" buff with 100% chance. Additionally, increase Gaela's by 48%. |passive6 = Raging Flame |flavorp6 = Even the smallest flame can become an inferno. |pEffect6 = Each time Gaela kills an enemy, increase her damage by 261% for 24 seconds. Up to 7 overlays can be maintained. |normaleffect_ex = Her normal attack is assumed to be /Melee/SG. Causes enemies to be knocked up, resulting for a brief immobilization during the time the unit is mid air. Actually a set rate. |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = The buff will apply even when the attacks MISS or are otherwise not successful for example through invulnerability. Each stack is only represented by an "ATK Increase" Buff Icon in the buff bar. Counting them can tell the player how many stacks Gaela is currently at. |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = Phantom Dance active state is indicated also through the portrait. In the buff bar it is represented by the "Vanish" Buff Icon. |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |videolink = http://dbaddiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Transcended_Gaela_(Skills) |pt1 = }}